These Foolish Things
by LuipaardJack
Summary: In which Batou breaks into a church, Togusa's religious persuasion is revealed, and there is kissing. BatouTogusa.


**I don't know, it's just, I always thought that Togusa was Christian... The name of his wife is Meijiro, as usual. Review!**

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Togusa said.

Batou took out a pair of wire cutters. "Of course it isn't a good idea. That's what makes it so fun."

"If we get caught –-"

"We won't get caught."

How do _you_ know?"

"Who's the breaking-and-entering virtuoso here?"

"I am," the former cop replied confidently, folding his arms over his chest. Having some inkling of Togusa's...colorful...past, Batou chose not to refute the statement. "And in my expert opinion, we're going to get caught."

"We are not going to get caught!" The wire cutters caught on a stubborn link on the chain fence, and Batou let out an annoyed grunt.

"Will too," Togusa said petulantly.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will –-" The link gave and snapped. Batou smiled. "Not. C'mon." He held open the small opening. Togusa looked at uncertainly.

"Look," Batou said, trying to a different tact. "I'm going in whether you come with me or not." The best way to get Togusa to do something that he didn't want to do was to appeal to his guilt, honor, or both.

"We're _breaking _into a _church!_"

"I prefer 'forcible entry.'"

"You couldn't go during visiting hours," Togusa snarled. "No, you have to cut open their fence, leaving them defenseless against the vultures intent on having their religious artifacts to sell on the black market –-"

"Now you're just being silly."

"It could happen!"

Batou arched an eyebrow.

Togusa's expression became slightly sullen.

"...Right. Are you coming or not?"

With a heated glare, Togusa got down and wriggled through, having to drag his stomach along the dusty ground. Smirking, Batou followed him, and slapped his ass playfully. "All we do now is get a quick look, and then we can leave."

"Vultures!"

"I'll patch it later. Geez..."

Making small, fretting noises, Togusa followed him into the church. Their boots emitted small clicks as they walked on the marble floor of the entrance. Batou flicked on his flashlight. "You're Catholic, right?"

"Used to be Catholic," Togusa corrected. "Meijiro is Episcopalian."

"Don't find many Christians in Japan."

"That's because everyone thinks we're crazy."

Batou gave a noncommittal shrug, and pushed open the oak doors to the sanctuary.

As he entered, he danced his light on the pews, the prayers books, the organ pipes, and the altar with it's golden cross and many silver candelabrum. The aisle was covered in a deep carpet of an indeterminate color; but it was plush, and probably hell to keep clean. "Fancy."

"The idea is that the glory of God and Jesus Christ deserves the proper adornments. Of course, there's still some desire to show off to the populace."

Batou grinned at that and traveled closer to the altar to get a closer look.

"Don't touch anything," Togusa ordered and slowly trailed his partner. He had been staying just outside the door, seeming to be wary of entering.

"I'm not _that_ stupid."

"True. You're only moderately stupid." Uh-oh. Togusa had that sarcastic tone in his voice.

Batou turned to him. "You're actually angry at me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I just wish that you wouldn't insist on sacrilege." He still possessed a light note of sarcasm. Batou sighed, hung the flashlight on his belt, and crossed the expanse between them. Then he brought the other man into a tight hug and buried his face in his neck.

Togusa was stiff at first; then he slowly sank into the embrace and laid his head on Batou's shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry, not really."

"Mmm. Good." Batou pressed kisses along Togusa's neck, and was gratified with a pleasured shiver.

Togusa dug his fingers into Batou's hair and angled his head until the bridges of their noses touched. Then he asked, "Can I go home now?"

Batou had to laugh.


End file.
